Isobel Herriford
Isobel Madelena Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the adoptive daughter of Craig and Roxie Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Adaptive Probability Manipulation, Catoptric Augury, Tattoo Empowerment and Pain Resistance. Appearance Isobel will have dark brown eyes and thick dark brown hair. As a child, she will normally wear her hair in pigtails or a pair of plaits. She will be slightly short for her age. Abilities Isobel's first ability will be Adaptive Probability Manipulation. She will be able to alter probability in her favour when faced by various situations. These will usually be threats or dangerous situations. For example, when attacked she could manipulate probability to help her escape or to aid her, such as making a gun jam so that it fails to work. She will need to consciously activate the ability but will not have to think of what she manipulates. The ability will then automatically change probability in whatever way would prove best for her. Her second ability will be Catoptric Augury. Isobel will be able to use this ability to show herself glimpses of the future by smashing a mirror. Each broken shard and piece of glass will then display an image which will not be a normal reflection: it will show clues of the future. She could ask specific questions about the future if she thinks them while breaking the mirror. Otherwise, the future events portrayed will be fairly random. There will be a flow or causality to the connections between the predictive images, but these will often be difficult for her to interpret. The ability will only work on a mirror once - if she tries to use it on a previously generated fragment it will only reflect. ]]Her third ability will be Tattoo Empowerment. Isobel will be able to temporarily grant additional abilities to others. She will do so by focusing on the individual and thinking of the new ability she wants to give. A tattoo will appear on the individual's skin. The tattoos will fade as the ability weakens and disappear completely when it's lost. A person can have multiple ability tattoos at once, but the more they are the harder it'll be to control the ability and the less power and skill with it the individual my have. Isobel won't be able to use this ability on herself. Her fourth and final ability will be Pain Resistance. This ability will enable Isobel to ignore physical pain. She will still feel her injuries and they will still hurt, but when she chooses to she will be able to prevent the pain from distracting or overwhelming her. This means she will be to continue fighting when wounded and will be able to resist torture. Family & Relationships *Adoptive father - Craig Herriford *Adoptive mother - Roxie Herriford *Older adoptive brothers - Will, Simon and Barnaby Herriford *Older adoptive sisters - Adrienne, Elliot and Lacey Herriford History & Future Etymology Isobel is a Hebrew name meaning "my God is a vow", derived from Elizabeth. Her middle name, Madelena, is also Hebrew and it means "from Magdala". Herriford is her adoptive surname. It is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters